The Adventures of Edward D Limelight
by Passwordgreen Gaming YT
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Edward D. Limelight who has a slightly different upbringing then Steven but wants to meet him and the Crystal Gems but before that he he must train and figure out how to use his powers correctly and become the hero his parents always believed he could be and and protect his new friends in Beach City. *Note This is my first fan fiction sorry Enjoy!
1. Character Info

**Oc Name: Edward Diamond Limelight**

 **Description:**

 **His appearance resembles that of " Sora " from the " kingdom Hearts " series from Kh3 preferably and his eyes are that of a " chimera " and his hair color is snow white also he is a teenager between the age's of 16 – 18. He is a half human half gem hybrid and his gem placement is on his chest like Amethyst.**

 **Personality:**

 **Somewhat of a loner, friendly, a brave and heroic personality, meaning he will willingly risk his lice even for people he barely knows. He is extremely loyal to his friends, and has shown to be extremely forgiving to them ( even forgiving the times they've attacked him ) but there is only so many times he will forgive before he starts to distrust them especially if they withhold information that is extremely important to him. Dislikes it when people make fun of him regardless of it being or not but he knows how to control his temper when he needs to unless someone really starts to push his buttons. Also he is highly protective of his best friend He dubbed " Omni " he is a " ghost " as he calls him on his way to " Beach City " created him to be a companion on his journey to be a protector of his new home and of nature. He often places the needs of other's before himself Finds it difficult to hide his emotions sometimes and likes variety but gets bored easily of repeating the same learned skill. Yet he loves to learn about many subjects and develop different skills and thrives on being challenged. *Note that even though he has a ghost it does not share the same powers/abilities as the ones from " Destiny " it just shares the same appearance and the ability to hack unfamiliar technology also being able to fly.**

 **Gemstone: Green/Emerald Diamond**

 **Gem Placement: On his chest where the heart is located**

 **Abilities: Has healing power and superhuman strength and endurance he inherited from his mother " Green Diamond "**

 **Weapon: A sword which resembles a key otherwise known as a " keyblade " which seems to be a manifestation of the wielders heart's and desires including the exception of Edward's gem and can act upon these desires even when the user is incapacitated. The handle is green and the blade is grey color like " Sora's " also the keychain is a heart. It is a natural conduit for magic. After a lot of training Edward learned to transform his weapon changing its size and shape. This can be used to augment its use as a weapon, or to transform his " Keyblade " into a vehicle form, known as a " Keyblade Glider ". The keblade's signature ability is the power to open or close any lock or door, be it to a physical object, to the heart of a person or world, or to a gate or pathway between other worlds. All of this was inherited from his mother " Green Diamond ".**

 **Dance: His style of dance is that of " Beauty and the Beast " and their ballroom dancing. The feelings of falling in love with individual your dancing with gem and human alike as you both grow closer emotionally are what make it to Edward regardless if he's fusing with someone or not.**

 **Homeworld Rank/Role:**

 **Edwards mother Green Diamond was one of the Diamond Authority although lesser known**

 **Backstory/Origin:**

 **Green Diamond had chosen to leave after witnessing all of the cruelty her fellow Diamonds had caused so she ultimately decided to leave homeworld forever to explore the galaxy and secretly help and hide other worlds she came across from her sisters until much later when she landed on a world known as " Earth " here Green Diamond would learn to fall in love with one of it's inhabitants a human by the name of John Limelight who she later conceived a child with who they wanted to name Edward. Similar to " Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz " Green had to give up her physical form to bring Edward into the world. Right before this Green and John worked together to make a locket within it was a small photo of themselves also the outside of it was engraved with the words " May my heart be my guiding key " that way Edward would know to always follow his heart. Edward was born a full to years before Steven. Later in his life Edward's father passed away when he was only 16 but during his final days John taught Edward how to play guitar and gifting him a guitar he made himself for Edward also telling him everything about his mother including all of the amazing things she seen done like saving other worlds and the amazing things she can do He told him how he will be able to the same someday and Edward can become the hero he has always wanted to be and save people just like his mother. Right before he passed away he gave Edward the locket and said head to " Beach City " there seek out the " Crystal Gems " for the will have the answers he seeks to learn about his mothers people and how sorry he was because he will not be able to be there with him and then he was gone . After leaving the hospital where his father was he sat right outside and after crying his gem started to glow summoning his mother's weapon the keyblade and he transformed it into a keyblade glider along with the keyblade armor which also acts as a spacesuit similar to " Terra's " Edward finally decided to grab all of his belongings and head straight to Beach City to honor his father's dying wish so he was hoping to learn more about his mother's past**


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginning new problems

Chapter: 1

During the travels on the road on his key blade glider Edward thought to himself " after I finish making this little guy I should look for a place to live and have somewhere to practice and figure out what I can about my powers ". After each pit stop he progressively created a tiny machine he named Omni bit by bit and he made him to be his best friend after he was finished building him Edward instilled a little bit of his inner light onto his ghost to give it life then it awoke and said " hello who are you and do you know who or what I am? He asked. " Oh you are Omni and you are my best friend and I am Edward and I made you so were like family he he " Edward responded in a surprised yet happy tone. " Ok Edward "Omni said in acceptance but where are we going might I ask? No problem Edward said. We are going to a town called Beach City the reason why is because there people there my dad told me about who could maybe tell me about my mother's origins and in turn be the hero my parents thought I could and want to be in a slightly sad tone. Suddenly shaking himself out of it anyway that's the plan Edward said. Ok Omni agreed.

* * *

After Edward and Omni's talk they had finally reached Beach City but before anything Edward came to the annoying conclusion that he didn't have enough money to buy a house to live currently he only had enough to buy a few more meals but then he realized he could after finding a abandoned house just outside of town of course it was a fixer upper but Edward was up for the challenge and so was Omni with that crossed off the to-do list Edward decided he could make some extra funds by going to the boardwalk in front of " fish stew pizza " by getting the job of helping to endorse the restaurant by playing a couple of songs he's heard from his dad on his guitar he made for him.

Before that Omni urged Edward to wear a disguise so that incase the Crystal Gems were hostile they wouldn't know they were there so they could scout them out beforehand by being in the area so just incase of emergency Edward had a black hoodie on hand to cover his face but he chose to put on a little green cap to hide his face rather then pulling the hood over his head that way you can only see his face if you are up close to him.

* * *

So after he sat down getting ready to play his guitar Edward had already decided which song he was going to play/sing after seeing the crowd of people he took a deep breath and " There is a house in New Orleans, They call the rising sun, And it's been the ruin, Of many a poor boy, And god I know im one, …..My mother was a tailor, She sewed my new blue jeans, My father was a gambling man, Down in New Orleans, ….. Now the only thing a gambler needs, Is a suitcase and a trunk, And the only time he's satisfied, Is when he's all drunk, … Oh mother, tell your children, Not to do what ah have done, Spend your lives in sin and misery, In the house of the rising sun, ….. Well I've got one foot on the platform, The other foot on the train, Ah'm going back to New Orleans, To wear that ball and chain, …. Well there is a house in New Orleans, They call… the rising sun, And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy, And god I know im one, …. End.

* * *

After Edward stops playing he notices that all of the surrounding patrons including Kiki and Jenny Pizza as well as Steven, Connie, and Gregg also Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet were all amazed at his wonderful performance and everybody started to cheer and applaud him much to his surprise because he wasn't expecting this much of a reaction from his audience but he bows to the crowd and " says thank you all for giving me this chance " not realizing it until it was to late that his hat had fallen off revealing his blue and green eyes as well as his snow white hair. After freaking out and panicking he started to make a hasty exit saying sorry and excuse me as he hurried through surrounding patrons with the gems and Steven in toe until he made it to a clearing where he summoned his weapon quickly turning it into his keyblade glider getting on it and then escaping leaving the gems in the dust. After he got away the Steven and Connie asked the gems in astonishment was that another gem? Like from homeworld? or was he like Steven a half gem half human hybrid like Peridot calls him? Sadly they didn't know sure the only way to find any possible leads on our mystery man was to ask Kiki and her sister Jenny if they know anything. But that was a mystery to solve tomorrow they all agreed after seeing Steven and Connie yawning in the background and with that everyone headed to the temple while Connie headed back home.

* * *

*Well what did everyone think of that for a first chapter? Was it good? Does it need some work? Any positive feedback would be greatly appreciated especially since this is my first ever story. ( Also I take no credit for this song I used this song " The house of the rising sun " By: The Animals ).


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day after the events of yesterday after Edwards performance at his new job in " Fish Stew Pizza ".

Later at their house Edward was pacing around back and fourth in a panic muttering " oh no oh no oh no " I was expecting to see the Crystal Gems listening to my song last night. What should I do? He said to himself in a tone of voice.

Then Omni out of nowhere said " Edward snap out of it and calm down the Crystal Gems might have caught a small glimpse of us but don't worry im still right here beside you buddy. Look on the bright side we now know what they look like so we don't have to ask around town drawing attention to ourselves right? In a assuring tone of voice. " Yeah I guess your right I shouldn't be so nervous about it especially since I have you with me " After saying this from listening to Omni's argument Edward had finally decided to calm down.

Afterwards Edward said calmly " Im just a little worried about finally meeting and speaking to the Crystal Gems properly especially since we know next to nothing about them other then their appearance's. Don't worry Edward because " homies help homies always " Omni responded. Thanks Omni im really thankful I have you around with me buddy said Edward.

No problem said Omni but we should really make a trip into town to buy some tools to finish up repairs on the house and some other supplies like food, clothes, meds only the bare necessities like those and treating ourselves every now and then. And don't forget we really need to thank Kiki and Jenny's family for showing us there hospitality and what small money they were able to spare for us since we did that advertisement for them thing for them at there restaurant ( fish stew pizza ).

At the same time Steven, Connie Garnet , Amethyst, and Pearl had left the temple together to begin conducting a search for the mysterious stranger which they later learned his name was Edward D. Limelight after speaking to Kiki and Jenny Pizza also learning from their parents interview of him after his trail period they gave him after he applied for a job there. Which was playing that song and telling him they needed some time to think it over about hiring him but he should have high hopes for it.

They mentioned to Steven and the gems that it was a sort of audition for the job of being hired to advertise ( fish stew pizza ) with music/songs to lure in customers. Also they said that Edward told them if you want to get into contact with him you just have to go straight to his home right outside of ( Beach City ) surrounded by trees and wilderness as far as they can see. With this newfound information Steven, Connie, and the gems went to go see Steven's dad Greg Universe to ask him if he could drive them to the new location. Before they left they were surprised to hear that Steven's dad had actually met this mystery boy who he said asked if he had any job opening's available.

Greg said that " He seemed like a nice kid just like you Steven and there was something familiar about him and Steven ( he couldn't place it though ) anyway I let him know I would definitely keep it in mind though what caught me off guard as he was leaving was that I saw a gem on his chest where your heart would be the thing is I couldn't tell what kind it was ". ( This conversation happened as they drove to his supposed home ).

During this Edward and Omni had already bought all of the tools the needed finish the house repairs including the bare necessities such as meds, food, and some furniture like a bed, couch, small kitchen table which Omni had teleported into his own seemingly infinite personal inventory which also stored Edward's guitar until they made it back home by riding Edward's keyblade glider.

After they made it back and settled back down after walking through the front door. Edward decided to make himself a small snack before finishing up the house repairs with Omni's help. After he was done eating Edward and Omni unloaded the tools, food, meds, etcetera in there respective places they quickly finished up fixing up their home they finally congratulated each other on a job well done. As they were celebrating they heard a loud singular roar somewhere outside within the tree line as they looked out one of the window's of their average sized home.

It happened so suddenly and out of nowhere that it made Edward jump to his feet and summon his weapon ready to fight at a moment's notice while Omni followed it up by saying in a surprised tone " woah what in the world is that? He asked. Edward responded by in a calm demeanor stating " that my dear friend was a corrupted gem my dad told me about he said mom told him they are gems that were hit by my mom's sister's Yellow, Blue, White Diamond's attack on earth after Pink Diamond's supposed shattering ( which was faked pink Diamond pretended to shatter herself and become her Crystal gem leader persona alongside her pearl with the hopes of her other sister's leaving earth it failed of course but not after in a fit of rage they attacked the earth themselves in their retreat back to homeworld it was intended to annihilate every rebel gem and any other gem unlucky to not get off the planet's surface yet but it failed and the byproduct of it was instead was corruption.

Corruption is sort of like tearing the fabric of his/her mind it makes most gems hostile and dangerous and behave similarly to wild animal's and depending on the severity of the damage it will effect that gems physical form making it more beast like. Also many of them will exhibit behavior's such as feeding and predation, despite not requiring things like food and water. However, much like regular gems, when their bodies a severely damaged, they explode into smoke, or "poof," leaving their gemstone ( the center of their being ) behind ". Then we can safely contain them in a bubble preventing them from regenerating. Also he said that they don't seem to be able to use their basic powers. Like being unable to summon their weapon's or to use their one of many modes of transportation ( Warp pads ) which allow you to teleport long distances with ease but if the gem is corrupted then they cannot use or enter gem structures, such as a door to a spaceship.

Anyway that's everything now are you ready to help poof and bubble that corrupted gem? Our top priority is to keep it away from the populace to protect the townspeople and secondary objective is to keep away from home base got it? Waiting for a response from Omni who said enthusiastically " heck yeah my guy don't you remember ( homies help homies always ) so yep I've got your back let's show this corrupted gem who's boss " Right is what Edward said in confirmation and with that they both headed towards the front door to go outside opening it to go outside as the sun shines through the doorway and they are getting ready for the fight ahead.

*How about that? I think this chapter I made is pretty good how about you? Im progressively getting better at this but could still use a Some work here and there. Any helpful feedback for making this greater and any questions you have is greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As soon as the pair leave step off the front porch of their house Edward summoned his weapon into his right hand then let go of it and in a flash of light it transformed into his glider then he got on it with Omni driving it to a nearby clearing in the area of their house. They did this while they chased this corrupted gem there so they could subdue it and also keeping it from heading towards Beach City where it could possibly harm someone.

What these two failed to realize notice was that a old van the one that Greg Universe drive's/lives in with him driving and the gems along with the kids who were sitting in back following them after witnessing the bright light Edward's weapon caused. They saw this happen in front of his home and then seeing him/ Edward driving away chasing after a corrupted gem it looked similar to a large bull but even bigger with red eyes also it had the body that resembles a skeleton.

After making it to the clearing Edward trapped the corrupted gem in a barrier encircling him, and Omni in it with his weapon keeping it from leaving . Edward said in a commanding voice " Omni I want you to cloak and up high making sure we don't anymore surprises and ill try think of a way to take it down without harming it " Right Omni said in a determined voice.

Edward tried thinking of way to not cause any pain to the gem as he was the corrupted gem charged him and he dodged and kept dodging and blocking. Out of nowhere the gems and Steven and Connie caught up with Edward and saw he was fighting that corrupted gem alone this made Steven say " Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst we need to help him before he gets hurt he said frantically urging the other Crystal Gems to take action.

They take head to Steven's words and try to run to his aid but are stopped by an invisible barrier after they walked into it the barrier flashed momentarily revealing itself. Amethyst fell back unto the ground with a " ouch! " and Pearl was flabbergasted at what this wall was so she went to check on Amethyst while Garnet just stood there next to it and a hand onto it just gazing at it. They were helpless and unable to do anything but watch as the battle unfolded but as they watched all they saw Edward do was something unexpected to all of them.

After Edward dodged a attack from the corrupted gem and said Omni toss me my guitar. " But " was all Omni managed to say before Edward interrupted by saying " please Omni I need you trust me with a sincere look and after quickly pondering it over Omni took his guitar out of his inventory and gave it to him as Edward received the instrument he thought he heard a small voice that resembled his moms voice and it said " always play from the heart " and then it was gone.

That's when Edward realized what he had to do to save this poor gem it was a song to help calm the heart. He took a deep breath and started to play his guitar and the gem charged him and hit him sending him flying into a random boulder he fought through the pain and got up again but for some reason the gem didn't attack right away as he started playing again " Toro I am humble for tonight I understand your royal blood was never meant to decorate the sand, You've suffered great injustice so have thousands before you I offer an apology and one long over due…. ,( as it charged one last time before stopping short on purpose and then listen to his song ) I am sorry Toro I am sorry hear my song you know I sing the truth, Although we were bread to fight I reach for kindness in your heart tonight…. ( then it raised a leg to hit him but missed just short of hitting as he continued ) And if you can forgive and if you can forgive love can truly live , and if you can forgive and if you can forgive love can truly live, Toro I am frightened but ill use my final breath to tell you that im sorry let us end this dance of death…., two centuries of agony that to your heart we sent here and now with my amends…. The senseless killing ends…., I am sorry Toro I am sorry hear my song you know I sing the truth, although we were bread to fight I reach for kindness in your heart tonight…., and if you can forgive and if you can forgive love can truly live , and if you can forgive and if you can forgive love can truly live…., ( then the corrupted gem out of nowhere knelt down in front of Edward who reached a hand out to comfort the corrupted gem as he continued ) and if you can forgive and if you can forgive love…. Love can truly live…. (End)

And then the corrupted gem poofed out of nowhere as it closed it's eyes it's gem landed in Edward's hand he then bubbled it then sent it away. After that Edward fell unconscious and collapsed gripping his guitar in a unbreakable grip and his barrier came down not before Omni while invisible hid in his sweater. Then Crystal Gems suddenly saw how Edward the anomaly went up against a corrupted gem and beat without causing harm to it which shocked them because he only used a guitar and played some music. After that Steven, Connie, and the gems rushed down to Edward to make sure that he was ok and they noticed that he was injured and so they decided to bring him back to the temple to help him get better.

As Garnet carried him in her arms they all headed to Greg's van where the gems and Steven both noticed his guitar which instantly caught Steven's but what caught Connie's and Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet's attention was that he was wearing a small looking necklace around his neck. Amethyst said what is that weird necklace thing he's wearing? It's called a locket they normally carry a family photo or something Connie said. I see some writing on it which says " May my heart be my guiding key " Pearl says. Then Garnet gently opens the locket around his neck revealing a picture of a man standing alongside a gem around the same size as Rose they presumed the thing that weirded the gems out was that none of them had any sort of clue who or what kind of gem she was but seemed some sort of connection with this boy. Garnet simply told everyone with a finger in front of her lips " shush " then said I get that everyone has question to ask but that can wait until he recovers back at the temple.

After the long drive back they got out of Greg's van Garnet carefully caries Edward out and bring's him up to the porch with everyone in close proximity. Next Steven opens the door for Garnet then she thanks him then she walks over to couch and gently places him on it. Steven then attempt's to heal him right as he is about to use his healing spit and then heals Edward started slowly opening his eyes and sat up panicking saying " Omni? Omni where are you? Sound off buddy then Omni finally uncloaked and revealed himself to everyone more importantly to Edward Jumped off the couch and ran to Omni and hugged him saying with tears running down his face " Your ok I thought I lost you never scare me like that again ok? ( I promise ) was all Omni managed to get out then Edward wiped away his tears.

Woah! What or who is that? they all said in unison " his name is Omni and he is my best friend plus I created him I guess since you helped us I don't think it would hurt to share a little info but that goes both ways also I have to console with my friend to see if it's ok to tell you anything sorry. The Crystal Gems nodded and agreed to his terms and so they walked to the far side of the temple where the door to there rooms was located.

While Edward and Omni decided on what they should tell the crystal gems about atleast until they earn our trust so " what do you think we should tell them? Well if it's ok with you I think we maybe tell them a tiny bit about your parents and nothing else for now what do you think? Edward huffed in annoyance after realizing that Omni was probably right. And so the pair told the gems they were ready to speak with them and answer/ ask questions and they started to walk over while Edward said to himself in his head " here we go ".

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the cartoon network tvhow ( Steven Universe ). All of the characters and the show itself belong to Creator ( Rebecca Sugar ). Also my own character ( Edward ) belongs to me. The music I included the " Apology song " music by Gustavo Santaolalla and performed by Diego Luna.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

Ok everyone we've finished talking and decided were ready to talk if you are Edward "calmly stated. As everyone sat around the couch while Omni landed on His head as they all were getting ready to listen to his story. Ok it all started when I was around 5 back then it was just me and my dad everyone picked on me just because I wanted to be a hero. Not only that but just because of how I look other kids would either throw things at me or call me names stuff like im a freak it almost made me fall into a really dark place but…. The gems and Steven noticed that was until I met someone who brought me back to the light he was also the only other person to show me kindness other than my dad when no one else would be. He believed in me, he trusted me just like my dad and he became my first friend and his name was James Cornerstone and I will always cherish and remember the good times we shared for as long as I live. He sounds like an amazing friend says Pearl ooh, ooh, ooh who taught you how to play guitar? Steven asked with star's in his eyes it was my dad who taught me how to play they are some of the best memories I have of him he helped to nurture my dream of becoming a hero Edward answered. What happened to him? Where is he now? Steven and Amethyst kept pestering him to answer He's gone he struggled to say as tears of sorrow ran down his face the two noticed this and said were sorry to ask you about something so personal. It's alright I just… need a minute as he headed to the bathroom to wipe off his face and closed the door leaving the gems to ponder on what he told them already.

* * *

Just then Greg was already there just silently listening to Edwards story and speaks up by saying Steven and Amethyst it isn't right to ask someone something as difficult and personal as that because for all you know he's still grieving I cant imagine what's running through that kids mind right now but I feel sorry for him. Garnet says after Greg conversation with Steven and Amethyst that " I can tell by how he reacted that he's still hurting on the inside idk how he's able handle all that pain and grief himself but maybe when he's ready he will talk to us about it.

* * *

After that they hear a faucet turn off and Edward walking back out and sitting back down on the couch he ask im ok now to finish the rest of the story if you all are willing? They all say that you don't have to finish if you don't want to they responded. No don't worry about it it's ok im good to finish the story then he takes a deep breath before continuing. Right before my dad passed away he told me everything he new about all the good my mom ( Green Diamond ) did to help try and hide all the worlds and inhabitants from the other diamond's he told me about her adventures, abilities and about her origins like how she was the only diamond without a court to rule because she thought that was wrong so she left homeworld to live her dreams of becoming a pathfinder which is how she met my dad John Limelight on her latest adventure which she chose to settle down with after falling in love . Fast forward a couple of months she then became pregnant with me and that's when they decided to create a locket for me to remember them by and my dad gave me this guitar on my 16th birthday he with the help of my mom also engraved my locket. Right before he was gone he told me to look for the Crystal gems they can help you find out more about yourself. Then afterwards I left the only place I've ever known as home because I had nothing left to tie me down and keep me there especially since my friend James had to move away not before exchanging a handshake and a saying we came up with which was ( From this day fourth it shall be known never alone always together Edward and James brother's forever ) but we promised that we would see each other again someday no matter what. He was the only outside person I trusted with the secret of who my mom was and where she came from also my power's.

Later on after that I headed to Beach City but while on the road I created my good old pal Omni. And that's my story any questions? Yes actually how did you beat that corrupted gem with only your music? I one of the amazing powers I have from my mom are to completely heal corruption permanently. What! How can that even be possible Pearl and Amethyst yelped while Garnet just had a shocked looked on her face. While Steven asked hey Edward can you teach me how to heal corrupted gems to? All of the gems went quiet as Steven asked this reasonable request waiting for Edward's response but was met by him stating that I can't teach you how to heal corruption but I can definitely show you how I heal them but please note even though I can do this let's just say that corruption is some ways similar between gems but in many ways different for a lot of them im able to heal gems that are not to far gone like that other one I fought but for most we would need all of the diamonds together to heal the worse off one's but for the time being like me and im assuming you because you live with these three right then Steven revealed his gem by pulling up his shirt and saying ( my mom was pink Diamond but changed her name to Rose quartz to protect the earth after changing her appearance ).

* * *

Oh ok then anymore questions anybody? Actually I had one Garnet says what was that flash of light we saw in front of your house? After hearing the question Edward realized ( you must be talking about my keyblade ) keyblade? What's that? It's what I call my weapon after a lot of practice I was able to learn how to turn into a vehicle and turning into other weapons but it's not easy but it's definitely possible if you want Steven I can teach you how? Cool please teach me Steven said " in a excited voice.

Another question Pearl asked what other things can you do? Well for starters I can create portals to any and all worlds with my weapon think of earth as one world connected by these ( gateways ) which allow travel between them to places homeworld ships and warp pads are unable to go. The only catch is my weapon is the only way to travel between them also I can open and close these gateways whenever also these worlds are full of plenty of adventure my dad told me if you guys want I can take you to some sometime? Awesome could you take us to one of these places sometime? Steven said. Yeah sure Edward said then " nodded in acceptance. Before anything else Steven started to yawn get tired and said well it sounds like it's time for bed for the Ste-man and so he headed off to bed right after the gems offered to let him and Omni to spend the night them agreed to their nice gesture and the pair chose to sleep on the couch. Right as Steven went to bed and Greg went back to his car wash and Pearl and Garnet went to their rooms while Omni had already fallen asleep.

The only remaining people awake in the temple were Edward and Amethyst they used this alone time to get to know each other better. Oh hey Amethyst Edward said nervously if your not doing anything tomorrow do you want to hangout or something? I mean after I teach Steven how to transform his shield? Sure sounds like fun Amethyst also you are one amazing dude and pretty good looking to. Edward responds with his cheeks growing redder and redder and saying thx Amethyst your gorgeous yourself his response made her smile a little goodnight Edward goodnight Amethyst.

* * *

The next day after Edward woke up he noticed that Amethyst was laying right to him all he could think to himself was what do I do what do I do I've never seen anyone so beautiful? Right then Amethyst wakes up only to see Edward siting on the couch practicing his guitar the song he would play for her later tonight when they hangout. Anyway he notices Amethyst listening to him practice and suddenly stops to say ( good morning Amethyst you look lovely today only for her to blush and say hi back "while blushing to his word's saying it back also following it up by saying I cant wait until later it will be fun after getting up and then walking to the fridge while waiting on the other gems and Steven gather).

As Steven woke up and had his breakfast he realized today was the day that Edward would teach him how to transform his shield into other cool forms like his this realization made Steven rush to finish eating and get dressed. As he finished he heard the gems doors open assuming they were gathering there to wait on Steven.

* * *

As everyone finally gathered in the living room like area Garnet said everyone today were going to the coliseum to witness Steven learning better control of his weapon with the help of Edward now everyone time to head to the warp pad that they used to teleport there. As they were in transit Edward quickly told Steven ( don't be nervous with me around this will be a piece of cake I know you can do it and even Pearl Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet and Omni will be cheering you on. Suddenly they arrived in the ( sky arena ). Next the gems plus Omni resting on Garnets head all headed to their seats to watch.

After they were all seated Edward said to Steven ( I want you to summon your shield ) right And so the boy summoned his shield with haste then asking what now? " Slightly confused now Steven may I please see your shield I want to try something. After Steven handed over his shield to Edward he saw him whisper something to it then his shield was shrouded in a bright light that made everyone other then Edward, Omni and Garnet cover their eyes as the light faded what they saw in his shield's place was a suit of pink armor that looked like ( Edwards keyblade armor ) but personalized for Steven only. Tada and here is something new to add to your arsenal Steven with everyone except Garnet saying wow I didn't know he could do that with his weapon. And ta da what do you think Steven do you like it? Edward asked. Like it I love it what does it do? He said in a happy voice. Well for right now it only can super charge your shield whenever you summon it allowing you to throw it so you can now control wherever it goes as its flying through the air kind of like a remote control airplane as well as being able to summon multiple shields at once to not only protect you but to protect a large group of people rather then summoning one big shield which makes you into a big stationary target.

As Edward was still explaining it he out of nowhere was greeted by a big hug from Steven along with him saying thank you, thank you, thank you It's amazing as he inspected the suit/armor transformation Edward had made for him. Then out of nowhere Garnet starts to say ( Thank you so much Edward for helping Steven and now if you don't mind me Amethyst and Pearl would like to see how well you would do if you fought us in three separate sparing matches to test your skills? Oh umm sure Edward said I don't mind. As Garnet decided to be the first contestant she stepped down to ( test his might ) first on the fighting stage as the other gems and Steven watched with anticipation.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When Garnet finally made it to arena fighting stage where Edward waited for her. Right as she got ready to fight as she summoned her gauntlets she and everyone else noticed Edward summoning his weapon and holding it up to his face ( kind of like Lion-O when he says sword of omens give me sight beyond sight ) and says "May my heart be my guiding key " then he planted his keyblade firmly into the ground of the arena . The fusion thought to herself ( what is he planning ) as she charged towards him to try to hit him with a left hook only for him dodge with little to know effort and then push her away sending her flying into a pillar which broke in half from the impact as the dust clears Garnet through with a couple visible scratches acknowledging Edwards raw physical strength. And then Fires her fists like a pair of rockets one at time heading towards Edward.

As they traveled across the arena All Edward did was ( the same poses Po from kung fu panda did when he found inner peace and deflected all of the cannon balls Shen sent his way ) and deflected them one by one until Garnet sent her last rocket fist towards him he got into a pose to catch it with both hands jumping into the air spinning around so fast with the fist in hand that from a distance it looked like a fireball then " Skadoosh was all that Garnet could hear from the blazing inferno as Edward stopped and threw the rocket fist back at Garnet faster than before. It headed towards her so fast she had no time to dodge and so she just had to try and block it and then it exploded as it made contact enveloping her in a cloud of smoke. As then dust clears Garnet charges him yet again but slightly slower as if she was injured a little by Edwards display of skill and Edward does the same after his gem appears to glow a little brighter then as he and the fusion jumped into the air he then quickly before Garnet can react he quickly reaches out with his left hand and taps his left index finger to her neck as a small pulse of energy flows through quickly following it up with his right hand but he used each of his fingers to send out individual pulses through her body. Edwards attack made her freeze in place and fall back down onto the arena the same time as Edward landed And they all witnessed as his attack made Garnets body glow a bright white light revealing her to gems as they separated revealing to small silhouettes around Steven's size who everyone except Edward recognized.

WHOA! Is what could be heard from the stands as Pearl with a flabbergasted look and Amethyst and Steven with there jaws dropped. The two gems in the arena in Garnets place were just staring at each other in disbelief with the red one in a head band saying ( hey! How did you do that punk in a rude voice as she walked up to him weapon in hand ( being a single gauntlet ) while the blue one who seemed to wear a blue dress with a small white spot in the center of the chest tried to calm the anger of the red one. And Edward tried to calmly answer her and apologize but she interrupted him by punching him in the gut sending him flying into the opposing wall cracking it and the and damaging the stands behind. As that happened everyone sitting in the stands got up to go check on the other hybrid as he was seen unconscious from the blow.

All Edward could hear were muffled shouts of his name as Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl ran towards him asking if he was ok. As he looked around to see what happened he finally regained the sense of his surroundings and panicked and went to check on his locket frantically trying to open it only for him to see the locket that his mom and dad made him badly damaged as if someone took a hammer to it. Staring at the damaged gift his parents made for him filled Edward with rage to non other than the red gem named Ruby. As he got up off the ground he " You are nothing but a big bully ( as tears started running down his face they all just stared and listened ) as he continued He simply said im done and simply stormed off towards the warp pad silently crying teleporting away not knowing that he forgot to pick up the locket.

As the light from the warp pad disappeared Amethyst said that really wasn't cool Ruby you really hurt his feelings all because he somehow got you to un fuse with Sapphire. Im sorry after what he did it made me really upset and I don't know what happened I didn't mean it im so sorry Ruby said. Its not me you need to apologize to its Edward said Sapphire. You didn't need to push him ever since he lost his family he's been emotionally fragile since he got here after all wouldn't you be if you lost your family? and you breaking that locket hit way to close to home you owe him an apology Omni demanded. As the gems and Omni argued Steven looked around to pick up Edward's locket after knowing how special it was to him as he tried to think of a way to fix it and somehow make it up to him along for the ride was Omni, Amethyst, and Steven.

As Steven, Amethyst, and Omni went through the warp pad they looked all over the temple and called Edward! Where are you! Ruby is really sorry she didn't mean it they all looked worried as they didn't hear a response. As they looked around Steven asked Omni where Edward could have gone? He said in a frantic tone I don't know and then were cut off by what sounded like faint guitar playing and turned around to look outside the window to see Edward with his guitar playing/singing something as they walked out onto the porch they could hear his song which sounded a little sad. ( Maybe my song isn't happy enough but I… …I see it take flight with the snowflakes above me. My coffee gets cold as im staring enthralled... At the snow that keeps falling outside. And travelling light is a curse and a blessing… …for someone like me whose heart has gone missing. So get on that plane… as the snow turns to rain… …and im writing your name on the glass. And see you in London and maybe in Paris… …Berlin will be waiting and so will be Rome. Or maybe ill see you again… when its snowing in Venice, and I… …will be on my way home. Im dialing long distance with frozen fingers. Double-oh-one with familiar numbers. …You sound so strange… …then I run out of change… Well how are you dear? Yeah its still snowing here. Are you doing alright? Are you lonely at night? And see you in London and maybe in Paris… …Berlin will be waiting and so will be Rome. Or maybe ill see you again… ...when its snowing in Venice, and I… …will be on my way… …O la Venezia, …mi fa cosi bene. Esco ogni sera, e vado ballere… Che ben atmosfera… …che bellisima neve. Non c'e proprio niete… …che mi poso mancare… (in a sad voice ) …maybe my song… …isn't happy enough… but I… I see it take flight... with the snowflakes above me… …my coffee gets cold… …as im staring enthralled… …at the snow that keeps falling outside… …maybe I'll see you again… …when it's snowing in Venice… …and I… will be on my way home.

After he finishes playing and starting to cry again unbeknownst to him Edward received a hug from Steven and Amethyst together. They both said everyone was worried sick about you after you stormed off Ruby didn't mean it. Then after wiping away his tears Edward said its ok guys its just that locket meant a great deal to me because its almost all I have to remember my parents and it really pushed my buttons that Ruby broke it. I see if its that important then it will be ok to do this at this as Steven pulled out the damaged locket from his pocket in one hand and had saliva in the palm of his other hand and then placed it on the locket as the saliva seeped into the cracks of it the locket started to glow and then mend the damage done to it completely repairing it. Here Edward I know how much this means to you so I used my moms healing power's to fix it for you I hope this helps as Steven handed him the locket. As he realized what Steven had done for him Edward gave him a big hug saying thank you so much for this and thank you Amethyst for always being there for me with Steven I am thankful for you both. As he said this to them while giving them each a hug Amethyst began to blush after hearing his praises she also said hey Edward if your up for it tomorrow would you still like to go hangout with me? Nervously asking as her face still blushing waiting for a reply. Sure why not I don't have anything planned for tomorrow it will be awesome just the two of us he replied. After that the trio began heading back to the temple.

As they got to the front porch to open the door they could faintly see the warp pad deactivating. Then they were greeted by Pearl, Sapphire, and finally Ruby who quickly noticed Edward. As they all looked Ruby singled herself out to say Edward im really sorry I didn't mean to break something that meant so much to you I overreacted and im deeply sorry for my actions could you maybe find it in your heart to forgive me? Edward examined her facial expressions to make sure her apology was genuine. Since you apologized for what you did and you meant it I see no reason to hold a grudge especially since Steven went out of his way to fix my locket. So friend's? As he held out a hand After listening to his answer Ruby "simply agreed " friends "as she held out her hand to shake Edward's in confirmation. As the others agreed with Omni's words " im happy to finally see those to finally being able to work out their problem peacefully.

Now if you all don't mind im exhausted would it be ok if me and Omni stayed with you guys another day please because we are still fixing up our new home so it wont be ready to live in for a while? Sure Steven said you guys can stay over atleast until you are able to finish fixing up your new home right guys as he Edward, Amethyst and Omni pleaded with Pearl and the newly formed Garnet. As Pearl said " well… and then looked to Garnet hoping she would have an answer to give them " if Steven thinks its ok then I for one agree with him " she said. Hip hip hooray they can stay woohoo Was what could be heard from Steven and so as everyone went to there room and Edward and Omni also Steven went to sleep Edward was especially both excited and nervous about tomorrow.

( The next morning… )

After Edward got ready wearing his favorite light green sweater and black jean shorts standing by the front door waiting for Amethyst to get ready as he waited by the couch he was greeted by the gems Pearl , Garnet and the newly woken up Steven who asked hey Edward why are you dressed like that? Are you going somewhere? Actually Amethyst and me were thinking of hanging out for a little bit just the two of us it will be awesome Edward " responded enthusiastically. Right then the door to Amethyst room opened and she walked out and she walked out after reforming which changed the colors of her clothes her black pants with the star shapes on the knees and her shirt which she changed to white and her hair in a pony tail. Ready is what she said to Edward stepping out of her room. Im ready as the pair walked outside Edward summoned his keyblade glider after offering a hand to Amethyst which made her they got on and said goodbye to everyone and they will be back later and so they left.

Hey Pearl, Garnet, Omni what do think Amethyst and Edward are dressed up for? Steven asked. Well Steven I cant say for sure but I think they are going on what seems like a date I guess that's why Edward and Amethyst have been getting friendlier lately it should do them some good Garnet said simply. And with that Garnet and Pearl went off into their rooms leaving Steven to ponder on what he just heard. Wow I didn't know They were close like that looks like it's a job for ninja Steven as he follow sneakily followed after Edward and Amethyst. On his way out of the temple Steven ran into Connie who wondered what he was doing so she asked hey Steven what're you doing? Also why are you sneaking around? Oh hey Connie I didn't see you there also the reason why you see the great Steven acting like a master of disguise is because I wanted to see what Edward and Amethyst were doing on their trip to ( funland ). That reminds me do you want to tag along Connie? Oh well… after quickly thinking it over she decided to join Steven and follow those two.

Disclaimer: I only own my Oc ( Edward ) and ( Omni ) who is based off of a ghost from the Game ( Destiny, Destiny 2 ). Also all Characters, places and the show itself belong to Creator Rebecca Sugar. Plus the song is called Snow in Venice by ( Elizaveta )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

( Later that day )

Edward asked hey Amethyst what do you want to do in (fun land ) When we get there? " don't worry it will be awesome after rethinking it Amethyst asked hey do you have anything you want to do Edward? He quickly thought about it and said Amethyst would you mind showing me the places you think are pretty fun to hangout in? " nervously asking. Hmm I know the perfect place as they detour from ( fun land ). And so they head straight for the underground wrestling fights where Amethyst used to wrestle. As they arrived Amethyst told Edward now this place takes me back ( as she remembers when she was her wrestling persona of " the Purple Puma " and then snaps out of it as she sees Edward look around saying cool I've never been to a wrestling arena before he said. Yeah it is isn't it ? I used to wrestle here all the time I even brought Steven here to join me in a couple of fights we were known as the Purple Puma and he was Tiger Millionaire. Whoa that sounds like it must have been fun? Lets go watch as the pair ran inside hopefully to watch some fights.

( some wrestling matches later )….

Edward and Amethyst left the building and Amethyst asked hey Edward how did you like the wrestling?, wasn't it cool? Yeah that's was awesome thx for showing me that was some grade A entertainment. But I think we should start heading back though but it wouldn't hurt just to hangout on the beach for a little bit would it? Edward asked. Nope it sounds perfectly fine after these past few days which were hectic I wouldn't mind just sitting by the water relaxing Amethyst answered. Ok that settles it Lets go Amethyst after he re-summoned his keyblade glider he humbly offered Amethyst a hand and she got on wrapping her arms around him to stay safely onboard saying " hey Edward you know you're a pretty amazing guy were like ( two peas in a pod ) as she laid her head on his back which made him blush a little which prompted him to say I think so to Amethyst I've never met someone like you before im glad we got this chance to hangout it's been enlightening and they were off.

After they had left the wrestling arena Steven ran in and out of cover being from telephone pole to telephone pole and behind a wall where he and Connie as she casually walked there hey Connie I see them walking out of the place where me and Amethyst used to wrestle Steven quickly said quietly so they wouldn't notice them. Hey Steven I think they are heading back to the beach we catch up to them Connie said. We can follow them with the help of lion Steven quickly answered back. And as lion showed up Steven and Connie climbed onto his back and followed the pair sneakily.

Hey Amethyst were here " he said calmly as he and Amethyst got off of his glider and walked towards the water and sit just out of distance of the waves. Hey Edward I had a really fun day today with you Amethyst said. No problem Amethyst im just glad I have someone as beautiful as you in my life Edward told her. Thx I've always kinda felt the same way about you ( she said to him as she moved closer to him until they both looked straight at each other blushing as they admired how the other looked ). Amethyst there is something I wanted to tell you Edward said nervously no worries Edward I feel the same way as she went in to kiss him while holding one of his hands. He picked up on this and went to kiss here back and as he did both of there gems were glowing brightly. While this was happening Steven and Connie while riding on lion quietly walked into the temple and as they did they saw Pearl and Garnet who asked them what have they been doing and Steven answered we just wanted to see how Edward and Amethyst date was going. Garnet responded by saying its not cool to spy on someone like that Steven sometimes you have to respect someone's privacy but just out of curiosity how did it go? It seemed like it went pretty well they looked like they were having fun Connie answering Garnets question. Excuse me but where are they now might I ask? Pearl questioned. Actually they are right outside just sitting by the beach Connie told both of them. Prompting Pearl, Garnet, Steven, Connie to look outside the window right next to the front door. Much to everyone's surprise what they saw was Edward and Amethyst passionately kissing but what really caught Garnets eye's were that Both Edwards and Amethyst gems were glowing very brightly so bright that everyone except Garnet covered there eyes and what they saw was a fusion of them both ( it had Amethyst long hair but it was a white and purple lavender color had Edward's outfit and a mix of both of there appearances face and all ). After the fusion of Edward and Amethyst finally opened there eyes With Edward saying whoa you are an amazing kisser Amethyst. Im happy to hear that also your not to bad yourself handsome Amethyst said back. But um… Amethyst where are you ? Also I feel different. Edward go over to the water and look at your reflection and you'll see where I am Amethyst said softly.

Edward listened to Amethyst and trusted her judgement and so he walked over to the calm waves and looked at his reflection and to his surprise what he saw amazed and fascinated him. Whoa Amethyst is… is this you and me, what happened to us? We look awesome. Don't Worry Edward were ok what we just did is called ( fusion ). What is that ? Is it permanent ? Don't worry its not permanent but fusion is when two or more gems (or half – gem like you and Steven who can fuse with both gems and humans ). Fusions are formed when the participants are emotionally harmonious with each other like how you and me fused because of our strong feelings for each other. It can be spontaneous, but it is usually done by a synchronized dance. Basically when gems fuse their bodies and minds become one and that's the gist of it as Amethyst finished explaining to Edward after they unfused. Ok then I think I understand most of it thank you for explaining it he said kindly.

I think its time to head back to the temple Amethyst said as she held out her hand towards Edward waiting for him so they could hold hands together as they walked back. As they could be seen walking back Steven and everyone else got away from the window before Edward and Amethyst could see them and they all pretended to be doing something else. Then they finally walked inside with Edward opening the door for Amethyst like a gentleman, here you are my lady and with that Amethyst walked inside saying thank you. After that everyone looked toward the pair with Steven, Garnet and Omni saying welcome back you to how was your evening? " It was magical " Amethyst told Garnet im glad you two had fun. Thank so much Edward it was just what the doctor ordered I look forward to hanging out like that with you more often said Amethyst. No problem Amethyst it's the least I could do and yeah we can whenever and that's a promise anyway it looks like me and Omni should be heading back home Edward and Omni said. As Edward and Omni headed for the door Amethyst quickly rushed over to open the door for them and spoke with him right outside on the front porch. Edward before you go I just wanted to tell you that " I love you " and gave him a hug after that sunk into Edward's mind he said Amethyst I love you to and hugged her back and they quickly looked into each other's eye's and simply passionately kissed each other for a few moments and then they headed onto Edward's glider waving goodbye and riding off with Amethyst waving back and then heading back inside the temple. So Amethyst how was hanging out with Edward I mean? Asked Steven. It was absolutely amazing I've never met someone like him before but im glad I did as she sighed falling deep into thought before suddenly saying well I should probably head off to my room to sleep night guys said Amethyst as she headed into her room and Steven who later headed off to sleep leaving just Pearl and Garnet to wonder.

Well Garnet what do you think about those two? Pearl asked the fusion. Well I cant say for sure but if you just look at how well they get along with each other it just feels like they are meant to be together as if there soulmates so I think they will do just fine Garnet said after she messed with her glasses ( signaling that she tried to use her future vision which left her with a slight smile. Hmm… I guess that's alright I mean Amethyst deserves to relax a little especially after all that stuff with the diamonds and homeworld " Pearl said in a understanding tone of voice. We should all take our minds off of it at least for now Garnet said with Pearl nodding in agreement.

( The Next Day )

Edward had woken up a good hour before Omni and with this time to himself Edward used it to meditate in his ( Jiren meditation pose ) thinking to himself " I am happier then I've ever been but when I remember how nice Steven, his dad, the gems and all his friends are I cant help but miss dad and I wish more than anything That I could see my mom but idk how I know I have her gem but I wish I could just speak to her maybe I should ask Steven or Amethyst how he handles everything so well but ill ask him while I go get some stuff for the house later until then ( as Edward turned to his left to see Omni and asking him for his guitar and then going out side to a nearby clearing while Omni went back to sleep as Edward stepped out he wrote a quick note saying " I needed to go sorts some things out and clear my head for a bit. I'll be in the clearing next to the house" then he over there and saw a lone tree full of lush green leafs and decided to sit under it overlooking the forest around the area of their house because he felt like being alone for a little bit).

( Back at the Temple )

Steven and the rest of the gems had already woken up. Steven rushed to see everyone up and about but what caught his eye was seeing Amethyst blushing while staring outside the window just thinking to herself while humming ( La vie en rose by Louis Armstrong) while Garnet and Pearl were in the kitchen washing dishes. Good morning Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet how is everyone? Said Steven. Good morning Steven! the gems say in unison. Hey guys can I ask you something ? I don't see why not said Pearl well I was wondering even though we've only known Edward for a little while and we really haven't seen much of his house so… I was wondering if we could go ask him if we could hangout at his house for a little while and maybe learn the rest of his story if he's willing? Steven asked them all. Oh well… I think it should be alright said Garnet lets go ask Greg if he's willing to take us said Garnet.

( Later as Steven and the gems went to Greg's carwash where he agreed to take the group as long as he got to tag along and as they pulled up to his house they knocked and awaited an answer ).

Hello Edward? Omni? its us Steven and the gems we were just wondering if we could hangout for a little bit? Hmm maybe there not home? Said a slightly worried Amethyst. "just a minute" said a familiar voice which was a lone Omni who rushed towards the door to open it for them. Oh hey guys how is everyone welcome to our home away from home also im not sure where Edward went but im sure he left a note or something Omni said. Don't worry Omni he must be fine and he must have left a note close by so we could find him Steven said in a reassuring voice Oh? Steven I think I found it on the table Pearl pointed out as she scanned through the house it says "I need to sort some things out and clear my head ill be in the clearing next to the house" hmm. Come on guys lets go find him maybe we can help him Steven said optimistically.

After the group learned where Edward was they all made there way over to him. "hey guys why do you think Edward wanted to be alone? Steven asked " well Steven remember he's just a kid like you except he had a tough time growing up. I can only imagine all that anger and sadness he has built up especially after just recently lost his dad and he never got to meet his mom like you meeting Rose said Greg" Its only a matter of time until something pushes him over the edge lets just hope that it doesn't come to that Garnet said with Pearl nodding in agreement with a worried Amethyst, Steven and Greg looking at each other as they all followed behind Omni.

When they finally arrived at the clearing they could distinctly hear faint guitar playing slightly getting louder as they approached until they finally saw him in the distance singing making sure he didn't hear them approaching.

You might have a mom.

She might be the bomb.

But ain't nobody got a mom like mine.

She's my world.

She's my heart.

And there's no denying.

Im her boy no matter what.

Even when I'm lying.

She loving me, loving me, loving me, loving me, love.

She loves me like nobody else.

I'm telling you, telling you, telling you, telling you all.

She taught me how to love myself.

You might have a mom.

She might be the bomb.

But ain't nobody got a mom like mine.

See we go way back.

Oh, I remember.

All the times that I cried.

She made me feel better.

She loving me, loving me, loving me, loving me, love.

She loves me like nobody else.

I'm telling you, telling you, telling you, telling you all.

She taught me how to love myself.

You might have a mom.

She might be the bomb.

But ain't nobody got a mom like mine.

Her love's till the end.

She's my best friend.

Ain't nobody got a mom like mine.

Oh how she love's me to the moon and back .

That's what she told me.

Her love never ends.

She's my best friend.

Ain't nobody got a mom like mine

Her love never end's

She's my best friend.

Ain't nobody got a mom like mine…

Ain't nobody got a mom like mine.

Baby, Baby, ain't nobody…

Ain't nobody got a mom like mine. ( end )

After Edward finished his song he stood up and looked up into the sky and said " mom I wish I could at least meet you once " as the gems heard him say this they could just barely see him starting to cry which made them all feel even more sorry for him because he felt so lonely. While Edward was still trying to stop crying Steven and the gems slowly walked up behind him. Hey Edward are you ok? Amethyst asked worriedly. Rubbing the tears out of his eyes and recomposing himself " Oh I didn't see you guys there sorry you guys had to see me like that. Was there something you guys needed? Oh well actually we were wondering if you would take us to one of those new worlds you were telling us about we just wanted to check if there are any corrupted gems I mean if its alright with you said Garnet in her normal monotone voice. Well I guess there is this one place I've been meaning to check out because my dad told me that there is a clue about my mom that might be there but Steven don't you want to invite Connie to go with us? That's a great idea Edward hey guys me and Edward are going to ask Connie if she would like to join us. Yeah me and Steven won't take long so please feel free to make yourselves at home until we get back come on Steven let's go.

As Steven and Edward are walking out side Edward summons his keyblade glider gets on and then saying as he held out a hand for Steven " all aboard " Wow is what a Star eyed Steven said as he admired Edward's weapon and then got on and they headed to the board walk hoping to run into Connie.

As they passed by the Big Donut Steven saw Sour Cream and noticed that he was carrying many flyers. "hey Edward could you stop for a sec Steven asked hmm oh sure Steven he responded. As they stopped and they got off Steven asked Sour Cream what's wrong? Oh Steven it's Onion he's missing. Huh he's missing? Hmm as Steven tries to recall if he has seen Onion in any of his favorite places, but is unable to help. Hehe maybe he might just be "raving in s friends backyard". After saying that he continues to hang flyers, asking Steven to give some to Lars and Sadie, because the Big Donut is closed.

As Sour Cream leaves, Steven and Edward are left a little confused as to why is the Big Donut closed. After the pair arrived at the Big Donut they examined the empty and dark building from the inside, Steven and Edward try to enter through the back door. Barbara Miller opens the door from the inside, owning a copy of all her daughter's keys. Barb, Steven, And Edward go inside the Big Donut. Barb informs them that Sadie did not come last night. Barb, assuming Sadie went to work instead of heading home, had tried to drop Sadie's lunch off at work. Steven is confused at Sadie's disappearance, as she told them that she was headed home. Sadie probably snuck off somewhere with her "boyfriend" Barb says. No that can't be right because she was at a party and was supposed to be heading home. Also Lars never showed up to the party, and that Onion is also missing. Not only that but I was expecting a package in the mail from Jamie Steven informed Barb. I do remember Jamie had this package when he left to go deliver to your house Steven. Steven just stands there for a second just thinking to himself ( im definitely just as intrigued as I am confused, but everyone disappearing like is starting to freak me out).

"Ok" Edward says out of nowhere Barb you should keep looking around here for Sadie while me and Steven go try and find anyone else at the boardwalk if its ok with you? Hmmm… ok but you two make sure to be careful Right! Is what they said in unison as Barb and them split up.

While checking the Funland Arcade with Edward, Steven thinks to himself that its up to us to find our friends. They find that no one is in the Arcade, or in the vending machine ( after Steven buys a bag of chaaaaps). While continuing the search the pair Stumble across a small blue gem, asking Them the question of "Are you my dad?". After Steven exclaims his surprise at seeing her, the gem repeats her question, asking if Steven is " My dad". Sorry im not your dad.

The gem flies away quickly, and Steven and Edward cant catch up with him shouting wait don't leave me with another enigma!. After getting Connie they rush back to Edwards house where they tell everyone what happened and later they all rush back to the temple, having Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Connie draw the gem based on Steven's description. Edward jumps in saying she has a gem in the shape of a tear drop under her left eye, and says that Connie's drawing is the closest.

With a new gem in Beach City, Pearl infers that she must here for the Crystal gems, and that they should prepare for a fight. Guys wait! When me and Edward saw that gem she said that she was looking for her dad also Sadie , Lars, Jamie, and Onion are missing Steven informed. After hearing this it left all the gems confused as gems don't have dads. Connie mentions that Steven and Edward have a dad, but Garnet interrupts saying that no other gem is like Steven and Edward they are unique. Connie then brings up the idea that the gem could be like them. Garnet then decides they should split up and find this gem. Steven is excited at the possibility of Garnet unfusing into Ruby and Sapphire but Garnet meant splitting up into teams to search Beach City. Steven is teamed up with Connie and Edward, pearl with Amethyst, and Garnet "with herself".

After splitting up Steven and Connie discuss the new gem. Edward asked what do you about this gem? Well I just that maybe she was adopted by a human father.

The three travel to Beach City Woods. As they get there Steven says I hope Sadie , Onion, Jamie and Lars are ok. Don't worry Steven if there are any problems well get through them together Connie informs him. Yeah Steven its like me and Omni always say "homies help homies always" Edward said along with Omni jumping in. Omni you cloak and look around let us know the moment you find something and Steven, Connie we will search around here Right they both said in unison. After a little while of searching with Steven searching a nearby log as Connie stays next to a nearby tree. Steven sees the gem on a branch behind Connie. She turns around to see what Steven and Edward are looking at only to see the gem which she is pleased that it closely resembles her drawing. Connie tries to help down the gem by saying don't worry ill catch you. The gem ask Connie "Are you my dad?". She responds by saying no im not but let me help you get down and maybe we can find "your [ the gem's ] dad". The gem proceeds to explain that she is not looking for "your dad" but looking for "my dad". Steven stuck in a log tells Connie (wait be careful Connie). Hearing Connie's name, the gem ask ( are you Connie? ). Connie says that she is. The gem laughs and flies away, shouting to "Topaz" that she has "found another one". While Steven is confused, loud stomping noises shake the forest. Edward and Connie grab their weapons and get prepared.

The footsteps draw closer, revealing themselves to belong to "Topaz". A large yellow fusion gem. Topaz has absorbed the missing humans (Sadie, Jamie, Lars, and Onion) into her body, as the four captured humans panic, struggle, and scream. Connie is afraid, exclaiming that the other gem has everyone. Wordlessly, Topaz unfuses into her component gems, now holding the captured humans in their arms. After walking over to Connie, they refuse around her, and trap and engulf her (and the other humans) within their fusion.

Steven is appalled, and breaks out of the log. As he and Edward were running over to Topaz, the blue gem lands on Topaz's head as she was making fun of the humans. As Steven summons his shield, the blue gem takes out her hair bow, revealed to double as a wand. The gem sends out a beam from her wand, freezing and paralyzing Steven and Edward in a bubble.

The blue gem, now childishly ecstatic, and spins her wand and lets go of the beam, sending The hybrids flying into a tree. The blue gem mentions to Topaz that all they need is "my dad" before they can leave.

Edward still conscious but dazed while Steven, still weak and injured enough to not easily move, overhears part of the gems' conversation as they walk away. The blue gem, revealing herself to be an "Aquamarine". Chuckles that the diamonds sent her out on an easy job like this. Even Topaz could have done this job herself, Aquamarine snickers.

As Topaz and Aquamarine walk away Steven gradually loses consciousness and in desperation protests 'No, you can't take them'. (End)

Disclaimer: A lot of what I used hear was taken From the Steven Universe wiki fandom so I apologize for anything that sounds weird in the story also I haven't posted a new chapter until now because I've been busy with work and school. Also the song I used is "Mom" by artist Meghan Trainor ft. Kelli Trainor so I just felt it had a nice place in here. Anyway soon I will be making a story for other Oc's im making for My hero academia and Overlord and many more anime and video games in the future just one step at a time.


End file.
